Enemies
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were best friends. They had known each other since they were little, and now the two 14-year-olds were being sent off to boarding school to punish them for all their bad behavior. The schools just had to be enemies, didn't they?
1. Prologue

It was the summer before they were supposed to go to their new schools; their last summer they were going to have together for a while.

Mikan and Natsume were best friends. They were 14-years-old and lived right next door to each other. They had had their fair share of fights and arguments; they had both been through quite a bit for 14-year-olds. Their mothers were best friends, and they were sort of forced together. But they couldn't say they minded after a while.

They had to switch schools though, because they both got kicked out of their old school. They had pulled a huge prank on the principal, breaking all the furniture and glue him to his chair. They could talk about it for hours with smiles on their faces.

Now they were being switched to different schools. Mikan was leaving to go to Aircole All Girls Academy. Natsume was being sent off to Aircole All Boys Academy.

After being friends their whole lives, how were they going to get through this without each other?

"Natsume, I'm scared. We're going to different schools. I would be fine with it, but this time, you aren't going to be with me. And to top it all off, our schools are enemies. We're going to live in dorms, and we're leaving tomorrow," Mikan said to the boy sitting next to her.

"You don't think that I feel the same way, Mikan? We've been through everything together. And who knows how the girls are going to be at your new school? They could tear you to shreds and not feel an ounce of guilt. And I won't be there to protect you." Natsume looked over at her. "It's going to be all right, we've made it through worse than this. We can get through this." Natsume concluded as he pulled her into a hug. He was never big on hugs, but his best friend was an exception. He could feel her crying. He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering to her to calm down and that it was going to be all right. As Mikan looked up at him she decided to speak.

"I hope you're right, Natsume."

* * *

><p><strong>The cover I'm using for this story was not made by me! It was made by TaintedRain on Wattpad, all credit goes to her!<strong>

**And before I forget! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Natsume, I don't want to leave. What are we going to do? Our schools hate each other. We're going to be the only two that are friends I bet." Mikan said to Natsume.

They were both sitting on the bed, spending the last hour that they had in this town together. Though they were travelling to the academies together, they weren't going to be able to talk like this around their moms.

"Mikan, let's face it. The only reason they're sending us to separate academies is so we can hopefully be better. They probably want us to stop causing trouble too." Natsume replied.

"I get that; it's just that I don't think it's a good idea to totally separate us. I know the schools are right next to each other, but it feel s like we're going to be miles apart. You know what I mean?" Mikan asked him as she looked up at him.

"You should be happy you got into your academy. If you didn't get in, they were thinking of sending you to New York. And trust me, it's not that easy getting into Aircole Academy; especially the girls academy, they have extremely high enrolment numbers." Natsume looked down at his best friend. He wasn't about to tell her this. However, he was just as scared as her, if not more. But he couldn't show that side of him with Mikan at this moment. He might someday, but alas; that day was not today.

"Mom didn't tell me that! Now I feel bad, I just know that better students than me could've gotten in! And New York? That literally is a thousand miles away!" Mikan started to get up but Natsume grabbed a firm grip on the girls' wrist.

"Come on Mikan. This is our last hour together here, and you want to go yell at your mother for not telling you something? Just stay here, and only get up when you have to," Natsume said while dragging her down a forcing her to stay there.

"OK Natsume. Do you want to talk about anything in particular?" Mikan asked him while awkwardly leaning on him.

"Not really. You know they have dorms at Aircole." Natsume said to her.

"Yeah, I know. I hope that if I have to room with someone, I hope it's someone nice. I don't want to be stuck with someone like you." Mikan looked at him with a small smile, implying the fact that she was joking.

"Ha ha, you would hope that. I just hope I don't get stuck with someone like me. I think I would go crazy." Natsume said.

"And you don't think you make others go crazy? You probably talk more to me than you do to your own mother!" Mikan said.

Natsume was about to reply to her but he was cut off.

"Come on, we have to leave! But don't worry; you have the whole drive there," Kaoru, Natsume's mom, yelled to the two kids.

"Coming!" They yelled together. It seemed like they had less time than it felt like. They ran down the stairs' but not before Natsume grabbed his iPod off his dresser. They were going to want some music on the way there. When they got downstairs, they saw their mothers sitting in the car waiting for them. They walked towards the car: their transportation to the place that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two of Enemies! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice :)**

_Third Person_

_The Car_

Mikan and Natsume got into the backseat of the car while Kaoru and Yuka got into the front. Kaoru was going to be driving them to their academies.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Natsume asked his mother.

"It's going to be about three hours, maybe more depending on the traffic." She answered.

"Well at least it's better than twenty minutes." Mikan said quietly to Natsume.

"That be true. Now let's just hope that my iPod has enough power to last us three hours; otherwise we'll be stuck listening to country." Natsume replied.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Mikan said with a small smile.

"No we wouldn't Polka." Natsume replied to Mikan while turning his head to face her.

"What did I say about calling me Polka Natty?" Mikan asked with... Well, let's just say it wasn't the prettiest face she had ever made.

"You told me not to call you Polka. And what did I tell you about calling me Natty?" He asked in retaliation.

"You told me not to call you Natty." Mikan mumbled in response.

"So I guess we're even now aren't we?"

"I guess so. Now put on some music!"

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute!" Natsume turned on a song that was often played on the radio.

"I hear this song all the time. Could you please change it?" Mikan asked nicely.

"Sure. Just give me time to find a good song." Natsume began to scroll through his music list of nearly 500 songs and finally found a good one. He knew Mikan hadn't listened to it in a while either.

"I love this song!" Mikan squealed happily.

"I knew you did."

"How did you know?"

"I've known you forever Mik, how else would I know?"

"Good point Nat."

The song continued to play, and with each passing beat, the two kids got drowsier. Later, Natsume glanced at the clock that read 6:59. He looked down and saw Mikan sleeping contently on his shoulder. He smiled a small smile, and yawned. He too, began to fall into slumber.

~oOo~

The two children awoke at precisely 9:30 when the car came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here! Wake up and get out of the cars please!" Yuka said rather loudly for 9:30.

"Ugh, where are we?" The two kids said groggily.

"We are at Aircole."

**How was that everyone? And note that all times are PM.**


	4. Chapter 3

Natsume and Mikan exited the car, looking at their new schools.

"Wow, I had no idea that the schools were so… huge," Mikan said in shock loudly.

"Don't speak so loud Mikan; it's 9 'o clock." Kaoru said, making a shushing motion.

"So, how does this work? Are we supposed to go to an office or something?" Natsume asked his mom, clearly confused.

"Well, according to the paper, Yuka and I have to take our children, and bring them to their respective schools." She motioned Mikan's mom, Yuka, over to her. "So it seems that you two have to say good-bye here," Kaoru said, referring to Natsume and Mikan.

"Well, bye Mikan," Natsume started. "Don't get into trouble, or get hurt, and try not to get lost."

"Bye," Mikan started, but a catch in her voice stopped her. "I'll miss you, and don't make better friends than me."

The two went to stand by their moms, and waited for Kaoru to say what to do next. "Okay, the girls' school is over there." She pointed to the left. "And if you ask anyone in there, they should know where the office is. Bye Mikan! See you in awhile." She said the last part to Mikan, and she and Natsume didn't walk to the other school until Yuka and Mikan were out of sight.

_With Mikan and Yuka…_

"So mom, when am I going to see you again?" Mikan asked her mother as they walked quickly towards the gate.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'd assume at Christmas." Mikan's mom guessed, as it made the most sense.

_Okay, that's not too bad, _she thought as she nodded towards her mother. They then came up to the gate, where a guard stood in front.

"Names?" The guard asked roughly.

"Mikan MacDonald, she's recently enrolled." Yuka answered for Mikan, but didn't give her own name.

The guard checked a list, and flipped through a few pages. "You're good, go on in. The office is the first door to your left."

Yuka thanked him, and took Mikan into the school where a girl who looked about 14 stood outside the office door.

"Oh look at the new girl coming with her mommy," The girl started. "You must be Mikan. I'm Esmé, you`re new roommate."

"Okay… Well, I need to go to the office first, but-" Mikan got cut-off by Esmé.

"If you think I'm going to wait for you think again. Esmé doesn't _wait _for anyone." And with that she walked away, leaving Mikan to wonder just what she had gotten herself into when she and Natsume pulled that prank.


End file.
